


Fan

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU, very not Christmas related, but, once the idea popped up in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

Blaine was dying.

A couple of days earlier, New York had been hit with a heat wave, definitely the worst so far this year, and it was torture. The sky was cloudless, the sun was shining happily, burning everything and everyone with no mercy, making people hide in their apartments or anywhere with air conditioning, in hope of getting some relief from the heat.

Blaine didn’t have much luck in that area. He didn’t have the air conditioning and his apartment was on the fourth floor of his building, so the rays of sunshine had absolutely no problem with getting into it, the place was small and it had warmed up pretty quickly, making it almost unbearable to stay in it. And the worst of all? Blaine’s only source of cool air, his fan, had completely broken down, making weird noises whenever Blaine tried to turn it on.

So, yeah, dressed only in shorts and undershirt, his hair going crazy from the humidity, Blaine was dying.

After his fan refused to cooperate, Blaine headed to the store immediately, but, no surprise there, the fans were sold out and the next delivery would be in two or three days. The same thing happened in the other two stores Blaine went to, and when he got back home, he was sure he would melt before another fan would be available. Figuring it wouldn’t hurt to try, Blaine googled the name of the company that produced his old fan and called them, asking if they, by any chance, offered the repairs of their products. Surprisingly, it turned out that they did and it must have been Blaine’s lucky day because they said that one of their repairmen was available at the moment and would gladly take a look at the broken fan. Delighted, Blaine told the nice lady his address and, after getting a confirmation that the man would be there in about an hour, he hanged up, thanking every god possible and praying that the man would be able to fix the treacherous machine.

About forty minutes later, there was a knock on his door and when he rushed to open it, he froze, his eyes widening. Because the man standing on the other side was absolutely _gorgeous._ He was slightly taller than Blaine, his skin was pale, but Blaine couldn’t tear his gaze away from his muscled arms, hugged tightly by the white t-shirt the man was wearing. He also wore washed jeans and, _oh god,_ a tool belt.

“Mr. Anderson?” The man asked and, holy shit, his voice sounded like heaven, high and melodious, and Blaine’s eyes snapped up to the man’s face. His hair was coiffed perfectly, as if the heat wasn’t affecting it at all, his eyes were piercingly blue and he was looking at Blaine with his eyebrow arched, smirking in amusement. Oh god, he probably thought Blaine was some creep, no wonder, he had been staring at him for at least a minute, with his mouth open, he was probably seconds away from drooling.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry.” Blaine quickly said, blushing and stepping back to the apartment and letting the man come inside. “This heat makes my brain work a bit slower than usually.” He went with the most believable excuse, hoping he didn’t make a complete fool of himself.

“Oh yeah, it’s been awful for the last few days.” The man replied, still smirking, walking inside. “I’m Kurt Hummel and I’ve been told that you and your fan don’t see eye to eye.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it. It completely stopped working.” Blaine said, leading Kurt to the living room and gesturing at the broken machine.

“And you’re sure you plugged it in before trying to turn it on?” Kurt asked and raised his hands defensively when Blaine looked at him like he was crazy. “You wouldn’t believe how dumb people can be, trust me.”

Unscrewing the lid on the top of the fan, he peeked inside, bending a little, and Blaine couldn’t help himself, his eyes slid down to Kurt’s ass and his long legs. Damn, he was _so hot_.

“Okay.” Kurt’s voice broke him out of his shameless staring. “I won’t bore you with details, but it’s just a minor failure, I can fix it in ten minutes.”

“God, please.” Blaine groaned. “You’re my savior.”

“Let’s wait with that until I actually fix it.” Kurt replied with a smirk, taking some tools out of his belt and laying them on the floor.

“I trust you. Do you want anything to drink?” Blaine offered, walking to the kitchen to grab some water.

“No, I’m fine. But thank you.” Kurt smiled from above the fan and started working. Blaine leaned against the doorway, sipping his water and observing Kurt, watching how his muscles flexed when he tugged harder on one of the parts and how he bit his lip when he was carefully untangling some of the cables. Realizing how creepy he was, he turned his gaze away, focusing on the fan, but his eyes always seemed to wander back to Kurt, no matter how hard he tried. Lost in his haze, he didn’t notice that Kurt screwed the lid back on and was watching him with an amused expression.

“You see something you like?” Kurt asked teasingly and Blaine blushed fervently at being caught.

“You know, I just might.” He replied, recovering quickly. “How’s the fan?”

Instead of replying, Kurt turned the switch and smirked smugly when the fan started working flawlessly, as good as new. “Looks like I am your savior, after all.”

“You are.” Blaine said and watched as Kurt put his tools back in his belt. “So, I understand that the company will send me the bill, but tell me… If I wanted to _personally_ thank the person that helped me…” He smiled, walking closer to Kurt. “Would that be possible?”

“I guess that could be arranged.” Kurt replied, arching his eyebrow playfully, his eyes darkening as they raked Blaine body up and down. Reaching down to his pocket, he pulled out a business card and handed it to Blaine. “Call me.” He said, his voice dropping low and instantly sending shivers down Blaine’s spine. With a wink, Kurt turned around and left, the sound of door shutting sounding through the apartment seconds later.

With a grin, Blaine typed the number to his phone and sent out a quick text, getting a response barely a minute later.

**Blaine: Are you busy later today?**

**Kurt: Not at all.**

(As it turned out, even though the fan was fixed, it didn’t save Blaine from ending up all sweaty that night. But this time, he didn’t mind, as he pulled Kurt’s naked, equally sweaty body on top of him, kissing him hungrily and moaning when Kurt’s hands slid down, feeling his finger rub teasingly against his hole.

No, he really didn’t mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134669926874/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
